


Poppin' Champagne

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [14]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cake, Cake Smut, Champagne, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come Swapping, Drinking, Drunk And Horny, French Kissing, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Luke Always Gets What Luke Wants, M/M, Michael Kissing Luke, Minor Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Muke Kiss, Needy Luke Hemmings, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Teasing, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris, Wine and Luke, aka the perfect combination. That was the plan but then Calum was standing in his room, looking all hot. Suddenly Luke's perfect combination changed to Paris, Calum and Luke; he was not going to let go of the opportunity when Calum was looking so good. All Calum wanted was to get Luke to bed but he ended up getting in bed with Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poppin' Champagne

“Why are we in your hotel room?” Calum asked as he looked at Michael, who was pacing the room while glancing at the door occasionally.

“Because we’re travelling in the morning and have been instructed to go to bed early,” Michael replied without looking at the brunette.

“Why is it that it’s the first time I’m hearing about this?”

“The message was given to Luke, who told me and I told Ashton.”

“And no one bothered to let me know?”

“It’s useless anyway,” Michael laughed lightly as he kept walking back and forth.

“If we’ve been instructed to do so, why are we not in bed yet?”

Finally turning to face Calum, Michael placed his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow at him. “Since when do we do what we’ve been told?”

Calum ignored that question because he knew Michael was right. “Where is Ashton?”

“Around… maybe.”

“Maybe?” Calum frowned. “Where exactly is he?”

“Just wait. He’ll be here soon.” As if on cue, the moment Michael said that, the door opened and Ashton came in with a duffel bag on his shoulder. “Do you have them? Did anyone see you?”

“Hold on! Why does this look like you’re doing something you shouldn’t?” Calum asked, looking at his two older friends. “Why do I have the feeling this has trouble written all over?”

“Cal, will you quit it? Stop acting like a saint or something.”

“I hope you brought some good ones,” Luke said as he walked to Michael and Ashton.

“You knew where he went?”

“Huh… I… huh… not really…”

“Don’t lie to me. You knew and you didn’t even say anything when I asked.”

“Michael told me not to because it’ll piss you off.”

“And where did you go?” he asked finally directing his eyes to the drummer.

“To get this baby,” he replied, pulling a bottle of wine from the bag.

“Where did you get this?”

“At a shop… I went to buy.”

“Does anyone know?”

“Nope… although I must admit slipping past security was not really easy but the rest was a piece of cake.”

“Shit! You guys are really looking for trouble.”

“Hold on! Not us guys,” Michael pointed to himself, Ashton and Luke. “But us guys, as in the four of us,” he pointed to them all.

“Oh no, I’m not gonna be part of this.”

Michael looked at Luke and motioned towards Calum. In no time, the younger boy was beside the bassist. “Cal, when are we gonna be in Paris again? We’re just gonna have a little bit of wine, that’s it.”

Calum sighed; he knew he was going to protest and want to go to his room but then his band mates would try to convince him and eventually, after long minutes, he would end up giving in to them. That was what they always did, gang up and coerce him into doing what they wanted. Instead of wasting his time and energy by arguing with them, he might as well give in already. Besides, who was he kidding? Michael knew very well why he had sent Luke to convince him because, for some reason, Luke could always get people to do what he wanted.

“Fine.”

“That was fast,” Michael smiled.

“Fucker,” Calum mumbled as he dropped himself on a couch.

“I’ve already had my next line planned but you ruined it,” the younger boy said as he took a seat on another couch.

“Let me guess, you were gonna say something else about Paris, right?”

“How did you know? I was gonna say: are you gonna deny us some love while we’re here, in the City of Love?”

“Typical,” Calum shook his head.

“So, you’ve got any famous French wine?” Luke asked when Michael placed a glass in front of him.

“No, those are way too expensive but I’ve got some pretty good ones at a fairly decent price.”

“Well, let’s see how good your taste is,” Michael added while filling the glasses.

“I do have good taste, you should know that. Well, cheers, to us and our tour and many more years to come,” the drummer raised his glass and said.

**O.O.O.O.O**

“I love Paris and I love French wine,” Michael laughed.

They had been in Michael’s hotel room for slightly less than two hours, there five empty bottles of wine on the floor and there was a half-empty one on the coffee table. They were all buzzing with the alcohol and it was clearly visible in their voice and behaviour. It turned out that not going to bed like they had been told and having this little ‘party’ was one of the best thing that they had done in ages. Breaking the rules after so long felt good, really good and none of them were actually regretting it. Actually, some of them were enjoying it a little too much. Luke leant closer to where Michael was sitting on his right and pressed his lips to the side of the older boy’s face. Again laughing, Michael turned his head to the side and kissed Luke fully on the lips. He carefully placed his glass on the coffee table so as not to spill his drink but somehow managed to miss the edge and the glass fell, spilling the wine on the carpet. Since Luke was looming over him, he did not spare a glance at the mess he had made and moved his lips against the younger boy’s ones instead.

Pulling away slightly, Luke looked into Michael’s eyes. “French me.”

Without saying anything, Michael laced his fingers through Luke’s hair and pulled him back down, crashing their mouths together. Luke gasped against Michael’s lips and Michael took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue past Luke’s parted lips. He licked the roof of Luke’s mouth and closed his eyes and pulled on Luke’s hair tighter when Luke sucked on his tongue. The younger boy trailed his left hand down Michael’s chest to stop between the other boy’s legs and he palmed his penis through his jeans while his right hand held his glass of wine out of reach, on the backrest of the couch. Instinctively, Michael thrust upward against Luke’s hand and a groan escaped his lips when Luke squeezed him. At that sound, Ashton and Calum, who were busy having a discussion, both turned their heads at the same time to look at their bandmates. The drummer shook his head and looked down at his glass while Calum mumbled some incoherent words and set his glass on the table before getting up and walking towards them.

“I’ve seen this before and I know very well how this is going to end,” Calum said as he pulled Luke away, spilling Luke’s drink on both Luke’s and Michael’s shirts.

“What?” Luke asked as he turned around, not knowing what was happening.

“Fuck no,” Michael groaned, rubbing at the wet spot on his shirt. “My white shirt, you dick.”

“Come on, off to your room,” Calum ordered, pulling Luke back to his feet and Michael pulled the glass from the younger boy’s hand and took a sip from it.

“My driiiiink,” Luke whined.

“Why don’t you just leave them to do whatever the fuck they want?” Ashton asked, not moving from his spot.

“Are you kidding? My room is just next door. I don’t want to hear the live feed of them fucking. I’ve heard something like that once and I don’t think I wanna relive that again. Come on, we’re leaving.”

Calum wrapped his arm around Luke’s shoulder and walked them out of Michael’s room and towards Luke’s room, while ignoring Luke’s words of protest. Luke still let himself be led to his hotel room, despite not wanting to; he was having such a good time and things were starting to get interesting with Michael but Calum had to interrupt them. The last time Calum had done something like that, at least there were more occasions for him and Michael to keep going but that was not what it was looking like at that moment. It looked like he would have to go to bed alone. Calum shoved his hands in Luke’s back pockets in an attempt to find his key but failed. Luke stood there quietly as Calum also searched his front pockets, finding the key in neither of them.

“Where is the damn key?”

Luke pulled the key out of a pocket of his leather jacket and handed it to the brunette.

“You knew where it was all along and you stayed quiet?”

“You never asked,” Luke shrugged.

“Well, in you go.” Calum followed him inside and closed the door behind him. “I’m not leaving until I’m sure you’re in bed.”

“That, I’m gonna be but not alone. You can be sure of that.”

“What?”

“Fuck the wine. We’re gonna be popping champagne tonight.”

Calum was going to say ‘what’ again but Luke had thrown himself at the other boy, not giving him an opportunity to talk by claiming his lips. Instantly, Calum wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist so as to steady them while Luke impatiently moved his lips against his. Although Calum was not expecting it, he kissed Luke back. When Luke enclosed his lips around Calum’s bottom lip, Calum did the same and took Luke’s upper lip between his own. He trailed both his hands down Luke’s back, to his ass and then even lower before lifting Luke off his feet. The blonde moaned into Calum’s mouth as he locked his legs around the older boy’s hips. Shrugging his jacket off his shoulders, he wrapped his arms around the other boy’s head and sucked on Calum’s lips. They both panted when they pulled away to breathe and, looking into each other’s eyes, they went back at it again. Calum stood there with Luke wrapped around him, in the middle of Luke’s hotel room, sharing open-mouthed kisses, until Calum’s legs could not hold them both at the same time anymore and he walked them to the bed.

Setting Luke on the mattress, Calum climbed on top of him and pressed their foreheads together. He licked his lips to wet them while Luke brought a hand up to cup the brunette’s face. Slowly, they tilted their heads and connected their lips. Without wasting time, Luke shoved his tongue into Calum’s mouth and licked the roof of his mouth before rubbing their tongues against one another while rotating his hips against Calum’s at the same time. The older boy pushed Luke’s legs apart with his knees and settled between them. He trailed his lips to Luke’s chin and pressed a series of wet open-mouthed kisses along his jawline, up to his ear. Guiding his mouth even lower, he bit down on the side of the younger boy’s neck, taking the skin between his teeth and sucking on it. At the same time, he thrust his hips against Luke’s, causing him to wrap his arms tighter around his neck and groan. In turn, Luke locked his legs behind Calum’s lower body and pressed their penises together before he eagerly rubbed them together; an action that caused Calum to moan out loud.

Luke bit on his bottom lip and rolled them over so that he was on top and shifted to straddle Calum’s hips. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside. With the corner of his lower lip still between his teeth, he slowly opened the little buttons of Calum’s button up shirt one by one until he had opened them all. Then he pushed the shirt aside, revealing Calum’s chest. Fanning his fingers out, the blonde pressed his palm flat against the other boy’s stomach and moved them upward until his middle fingers were covering his nipples. With his hands still pressed to Calum’s chest, Luke threw his head backward and ground his ass against the brunette’s hardening dick while letting out letting whimpers every once in a while. Calum breathed heavily through his slightly parted lips and grabbed both of Luke’s forearms, pulling Luke down and crashing their lips together again. Smiling, Luke kissed him back and his hips, which were moving on their own accord, never failed to keep doing what they had started. When they pulled apart to catch their breath, Luke finally stopped moving and he stared into Calum’s brown eyes.

He slid lower on the bassist’s thighs and, leaning down, he licked one of his nipples. He trailed his tongue a little bit higher and suck on his skin just above his heart. He bit down hard on it and then resumed with the sucking, making sure he was leaving a mark there. Moving higher up, he licked Calum’s feather tattoo and then sucked on his neck. Calum mumbled something about no hickeys but Luke pressed his palm against his mouth to muffle his words. The brunette pressed a couple of kisses to his palm and then took his hand in his and directed Luke’s middle finger past his lips. He sucked on the digit, rolling his tongue around it, moving it in and out of his mouth and then added another finger that received the same treatment while Luke went back to teasing his nipples with his mouth. He slid his tongue down Calum’s chest and circled his belly button a few times. Then, he moved it to Calum’s side, where he traced random patterns with the tip of his tongue, causing Calum to laugh and wriggle on the mattress under him at the ticklish sensation.

Laughing, Luke pulled back and rubbed the bulge that was tenting the front of his jeans. Calum bit his lips and hissed at the action and he was going to thrust against Luke’s palm but Luke had already pulled his hand away. Luke pressed his lips together in concentration as he tried to open the brunette’s belt; he wondered why Calum had to wear a belt, something that made his task harder, considering he was slightly drunk. A grin appeared on his face when he manage to complete the task and moved on to open his jeans, pushing it out of the way. Luke pressed his mouth to the skin just above the waistline of Calum’s black boxers, licking his way from one hipbone to the other while he squeezed Calum’s penis. Taking the elastic of Calum’s underwear between his teeth, Luke pulled on it and let go, causing it to hit hard against Calum’s hips. Calum hissed and thrust against Luke’s hand that was still lazily grazing his erection before rotating his hips on the mattress. Slowly, the younger boy moved his mouth to the brunette’s cock and licked him through the material of his boxers before sucking on the length. He then moved to suck on his balls, taking them into his mouth in turn.

Calum let out a series of cursed words and shifted from under Luke before pushing the younger boy on his back. He quickly got rid of his jeans that still rested around his thighs and removed his boxers, freeing his cock from its confinement. Once he was done with himself, Calum wasted no time to undress Luke and settled between his parted legs. He bent down and left a few kitten licks on the inner side of Luke’s thigh. Next he licked his way to the younger boy’s hip and he gently bit on the skin there. Luke squirmed on the mattress, needing more than what Calum was giving him. Deciding to give Luke what he wanted, Calum wetted his lips and took his penis into his mouth, sliding his lips along the length to coat it with saliva. He pulled back ever so slightly and twirled his tongue over the head a few times, earning a hiss from Luke. At the same time, one of his hand was pumping the base of Luke’s dick while the other was going up and down his own erection. Calum finally let go of his penis and snaked his hand up Luke’s body to push three fingers into his mouth.

Luke readily sucked on the fingers, rolling his tongue around each one of them, thoroughly coating them with saliva. While the younger boy worked on his finger, Calum again took Luke’s penis all the way into his mouth and the hand that he had around its base moved to fondle with his balls. Pushing Luke’s legs further apart, he directed his wet fingers to Luke’s hole and pushed the tip of his index in, testing the resistance. When the finger moved in without much difficulty, the brunette added another one, scissoring Luke’s hole while the movement of his mouth picked up a faster pace. Instinctively, Luke thrush upward into Calum’s mouth and he was somewhat surprised when Calum did not pull away when the tip of his dick touch the back of his throat; instead, he kept sucking powerfully on Luke’s length. Fisting the sheets on either sides of his body, Luke lifted his hips off the mattress and came into Calum’s mouth before going still and dropping himself back down. Calum pulled his mouth away and crawled up Luke’s body. He lightly pressed his lips to Luke’s parted ones and let the cum drip from his mouth to Luke’s; cum, which Luke swallowed before properly kissing Calum.

Again flipping them around, Luke settled beside Calum and he wasted no time to take the brunette’s dick into his mouth. He pulled it out with a pop and again took it in while his fingers rubbed Calum’s balls. He took one of them into his hand and gently massaged it before moving to do the same to the other. Calum closed his eyes and licked his lips as he gently thrust into Luke’s mouth. Making a slurping sound as he licked the head of older boy’s penis, Luke licked his way down the length before taking one of his balls into his mouth. He then moved to the other one, sucking and licking it, and took them into his hand as he tried to fit them both into his mouth but failing at the attempt. Giving up on that, he sucked hard on Calum’s dick and judging by the way Calum was squeezing his eyes tight, Luke could tell he was close. He pulled away and replaced his mouth with his hand, fisting his cock rapidly. When he felt Calum was going to cum, Luke pressed his thumb over the head and kept pumping the length, until Calum was writhing desperately.

“Poppin champagne,” Luke said as he finally removed his thumb.

With a loud moan, Calum spilt his load onto his stomach and Luke gradually stilled the movement of his hand until his hand was only resting on Calum’s penis.

“Fuck,” Calum muttered as he panted.

Luke licked the cum off the brunette’s skin and moved to settle beside him. “You've got me poppin' champagne, I'm at it again,” he sang as he snuggled closer to Calum.

“That was fucking intense,” Calum mumbled, his eyes feeling heavy as he spoke.

“Are you sleepy sleepy?”

Calum nodded. “Why?”

“I was thinking about popping more champagne.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it :)


End file.
